


Baby Blues

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23
Summary: The Reader realizes she's pregnant but has some doubts about having a baby with Chris.





	Baby Blues

No, no, no. You couldn’t be. 

You paced back and forth in your bathroom, hoping, wishing, praying. You looked at the little stick on the counter. There it was: the plus sign; taunting you. It was the third one you’d taken and the third one that came up positive. There was no doubt about it, you were pregnant. 

You had figured something was off. Lately you were more tired and for some reason everything you ate gave you terrible heartburn, something you never really got ever. Then one morning when you were taking a shower and the water had hit your breasts you had cried out in pain. You were confused as to why it hurt, but you put it out of your mind. 

It wasn’t until one of your coworkers had seen you dozing at your desk that the idea popped into your head. 

She had leaned over and poked you awake. “Hey, Y/N, wake up. Your snoring is keeping the rest of us awake.” 

“Sorry, Mandy, I’m just so tired lately, I don’t know why.”

Mandy had giggled. “You and Chris been having some late night fun?”

You smiled at the memory of the last time you two had seen each other. 

“Yep I’m right.” She had said, noticing your smile. “Man, you are one lucky lady.”

“Nah we haven’t seen each other in a few weeks. He’s off filming.”

“So why are you so tired? You aren’t pregnant are you? Cause you know I was the same way before I had Michael.”

“Nah, I’m not.” You had said. 

You had been positive you weren’t, and now the pregnancy test had positively proved you wrong.

“No, no, no.” You said out loud.

Sitting down on the edge of the tub, you put your head in your hands, tears threatening to fall from your eyes. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. You had had it all mapped out and now it was all ruined. All your plans. At only twenty-five you wanted to wait for this. You had graduated from college and finally landed your dream job. Everything seemed to be going great, but now?

“Oh, god what am I gonna do.” You let the tears flow. You were disappointed, mostly in yourself; you thought you had been more careful.

You and Chris had been having fun. You two had been dating for a while and while he was a great guy, you were afraid of how he was going to react. What if he left you? What if he told you it wasn’t his? What if he never spoke to you again? You’d be raising a baby all on your own. 

Just as you were thinking about this, your phone rang, signaling a facetime message. Picking up your phone you looked to see who it was.  _ Speak of the devil _ , you thought. Drying your eyes, you tried to make yourself look presentable before answering. You didn’t want him to know you had been crying.

“Hey!” you answered trying to be cheerful.

“Hey, babe, what’s up?” He said. 

“Nothing much. What’s going on? How’s filming going?”

He started telling you about the movie he was working on. Chris, was always somewhere filming or doing promotional tours. The time you guys got to spend together was even more precious to you both, because you saw each other so little. 

Listening to his voice calmed you down a little. You smiled at him and how excited he was for this movie. He always got excited about things, he was like a big kid. His ocean blue eyes lit up and his smile was like sunshine when he talked about anything he loved, including you.  _ But will he still love you when you tell him he’s gonna be a dad?  _ That intrusive thought crept back into your head.  _ Will his eyes light up with excitement then? _

“So yeah, that’s how everything is going here.” he said finishing his story. You jumped a little, you hadn’t heard a word he said, you were so caught up in your own thoughts.

“That sounds great, baby.”

“Y/N, are you okay?” His voice was filled with concern.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” you tried to sound nonchalant.

“Well, cause you have this far away look in your eyes, which are red by the way. Have you been crying? What’s going on? You know you can tell me.”

_ Damn him and his uncanny observational skills. _ He noticed any and everything. He was always acutely aware of your change in mood. 

“Umm, well no, not everything is okay.”

“Is it your job, is your boss being an ass again?”

You let out a chuckle. “No, no. Jerry’s fine. It’s um…” You paused, not wanting to tell him like this. “You know what, I want to tell you face to face.”

“We are face to face.”

“No, I mean, in person. This isn’t a over the phone kind of conversation.”

He furrowed his brow, concern filling his face. 

“Is everything okay, Y/N?” he asked once again.

“Yes, Chris, honey. It’s fine. I just… I can’t tell you like this.”

He sighed. “Okay, I’ll be home in two weeks. Then we can talk.”

“Two weeks. Gotcha.”

“I really wish you’d tell me now. I…” he was cut off, someone in the background was talking to him. 

“I gotta go. I’ll see you in two weeks okay?”

“‘Kay. Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

The call disconnected. After a few minutes you got up from the edge of the tub and went into your room, still pacing, trying to figure out how you were going to tell Chris. 

You weren’t ready for a baby. You weren’t really good with kids, to be completely honest. That’s why you were waiting. Babies were so much work and they required a lot of attention. Could you handle that? Your cousins had kids, that you sometimes played with, but only when they were bigger. Little babies freaked you out. They had those soft spots on their heads, and they wriggled around so much you could easily drop one. And you balked at the idea of even changing a diaper. You liked the older kids. Those you could play with and hang out with, they could tell you what was wrong with them instead of you having to figure out what the different cries meant. There were no diapers to change or formula to make. They were easier to handle. 

And then there were the expenses too. You had heard from your cousins how much it cost to have a baby: the hospital costs, doctors visits, check ups, diapers, baby clothes, baby furniture, baby food, baby formula… It was all too much. You felt the tears coming again.

You sat down on your bed hard and let out a sob, putting your head in your hands again. You felt something warm and a little wet on your hand. You looked up and saw Dodger staring at you, his head cocked to the side as if to ask why you were upset. Chris had let you watch him while he was away because he knew how much you loved Dodger and how much Dodger loved you. He had heard you crying. Wanting to comfort you he jumped onto your bed and licked the side of your face. 

You loved Dodger so much. Honestly, dogs you could do. They were easier than kids in your opinion. Just let them out to poop, walk them, and feed them. That was it. And Dodger was just so much fun. He was a sweet dog, that liked to either sit on you or cuddle up next to you when you were asleep. 

You began petting him and stroking his fur. “You know, if it was just you, I’d be totally fine, buddy. But now we’re gonna have a baby on our hands. What are we gonna do?”

You looked at him, knowing he couldn’t answer you, but feeling comforted you had someone to talk to. You began spilling out all of your fears to him. To his credit, Dodger was a great listener, he never interrupted and when you got too upset, he’d give your hand a lick or nudge you with his nose, as if to say “It’s okay.”

Once you finished actually saying out loud your fears, you felt better, and you had an idea of what you were going to tell Chris. Now you just had to wait two weeks to tell him. That was going to be the hardest part.

\-------

You were in your kitchen on a Friday. Work had been exhausting, or maybe it was the baby taking all of your energy. Either way you were happy to be at home. 

As soon as you got into the house, you took off your bra -- the damn thing was killing you now -- and changed into some of Chris’s sweats he had left there that you were claiming for your own now. 

You were making a sandwich, hoping that it didn’t make you sick like everything else did. You hated that part. You were hungry but everything you ate either gave you ridiculous heartburn or just made you sick. It was frustrating. 

“What happened to me having weird cravings like pickles and ice cream?” You had muttered to yourself one day at work when the burger and fries Mandy had bought you gave you the worst heartburn, radiating from your throat down almost to your knees.

You heard the front door open. You looked up and a big smile spread across you face. There stood Chris, a sight for sore eyes. Before you could even move around the counter, Dodger came bounding out of the back and jumped on him, licking his face in excitement. You smiled at the scene as the two of the tussled on the floor for a bit. 

Finally extracting himself from his excited animal, he got up and went to you. Wrapping you up in his big arms, giving you a hug you had needed so desperately for the past weeks. He loosened the hug and leaned down to kiss you. 

“I missed you so much,” he murmured against your lips.

“I missed you too.” You stood on tiptoe and kissed him again.

He pulled back and looked at you. You smiled up at him. 

“Okay, so we’re face to face now. What’s this thing I’ve had to wait two weeks to find out?”

“Oh, that…” You wiggled from his grasp.

“Yeah, that. Y/N, what on earth is going on.” He asked. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been worried about this since you told me you had to tell me something.”

“I didn’t mean to make you worry, Chris.”

“So what’s up?”

“Umm, maybe we should sit.” You lead the way over to the sofa, trying to stall a bit. You had rehearsed what you were going to say to Dodger over and over, but now that the time had come, you were at a loss for words.

Once you were settled on the sofa, you turned to him, and took his hands in yours. “Look, I just want to start by saying, what we have is great and I love every second of it… There’s no easy way for me to say this...”

“Wait, okay this sounds familiar. You’re not breaking up with me are you?” 

He had a serious look on his face. “No, Chris, I’m not.”

“Okay. Good. Sorry to interrupt.”

“Okay, so… I… god this is harder than I expected….” You got up and began to pace the floor in front of the couch. Chris watched you from his seat and Dodger from the chair in the corner. 

Finally unable to take it anymore, Chris got up and stood in front of you, hands on your shoulders. “Y/N, you’re really worrying me. What is wrong?”

You looked up into his concerned eyes, and before you knew it, you were crying again. “Baby, talk to me, what’s the matter.” Chris asked folding you into his embrace again.

“I don’t want you to hate me.” You sobbed against his chest.

“Hate you? I could never. Tell me.” 

You took a deep shuddering breath and then blurted it out. “I’m pregnant.”

It was so quiet in the room after that. You were still in Chris’s arms and you were afraid to look at him because you didn’t know how he would react. 

He slowly pulled away and looked at you. You were surprised to see joy on his face. 

“Are… are you sure?” He finally asked.

“Yeah, three tests and a doctor’s visit. I’m sure.”

He stood there for a bit, dazed. “I’m going to be a dad. Oh my god.” Then he repeated, full of excitement. “I’m going to be a dad!!”

He started walking up and down full of energy, talking about everyone he had to call to tell the good news. He stopped and looked over at you, only to realize you were still crying. 

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you excited?”

“I… no, not really.”

“Why… why not? This is good news, isn’t it?” 

_ Now comes the truly hard part, _ you thought.

“Yes and no,” you said. He looked confused but you powered on. “Let me explain, please.” 

He sat on the sofa. “Go ahead.”

“Yes, because I’m happy that it’s you I’m having this baby with. That’s the silver lining. But no, I’m not excited to be having a baby. There’s just so much I’ve been thinking about.”

“Like what?”

“First, let me start by telling you about my parents. I know I’ve told you bits here and there, but never the full story…”

You began talking about your childhood in a way that you never had to anyone before. Your mother was absolutely fantastic, always there for you, from schools plays to games. She was your role model and if you could, you’d try to emulate her as a parent. But your father was a different story. While he wasn’t a bad guy (he didn’t drink or neglect or abuse you) he was hardly there. He was always traveling for work so you hardly got to see him. You loved him, sure, but that bond, the one between father and daughter, wasn’t there. 

On the other hand, your mother’s brother, your Uncle David, was more of a father to you. He was the one who bought you your first bike, which he also taught you how to ride. He was the one who took you to the fifth grade father-daughter dance, even buying you corsage. He did everything for you that your father would have done, if he had been around more. You didn’t miss your dad as much because Uncle David was always there. That is until the year you turned thirteen.

David had been at work when he had a heart attack. He had been rushed to the hospital, but sadly died soon after. Leaving you without a proper male figure in your life.

You felt that your father didn’t have much of an excuse for his absences, because Uncle David worked just as much as he did but still made time for you and you weren’t even his kid. 

All this was built in your fear of having a child, especially with a busy man like Chris. He was hardly in town, always running here and there. If he wasn’t filming, he was doing interviews or press tours. You didn’t want your child to grow up like you did, always wondering where their dad was. And since you were an only child, there would be no Uncle David to fill the void of an absentee father.

“So you see, I’m just worried that I’d be alone.” You started to finish. “I’m not saying you’d be a horrible father. I’m just worried that our kid wouldn’t see enough of you to have that bond. I never got that with my dad. Even now, I can’t seem to get close to him. I just don’t want that for our baby.”

Chris was silent for a moment, digesting all of what you had told him. He did understand your fears, truly he had the same ones. What if he was off filming or touring and missed something important like his kid’s first step or his first word? What if he missed any games or plays? Would his child hate him? 

After a moment he finally said quietly “I have those same fears. I grew up in a home where my parents were always there and to think that I might not be the same for my kid scares me.”

He took a breath, “But I want you to know, Y/N, that I will  _ not _ be an absentee father. There’s no way I could bear to do that. I can’t promise that I will be there all the time but I will try my best to be there as much as I can.”

“And,” he said smiling, “I do have a very involved family. I know you can always call on them if you need to.”

You nodded you head, but you were quiet. You didn’t know what to say. Really he had given you what you wanted: reassurance. He said he would be there and from what you knew about Chris, he was always as good as his word.

“I guess there’s only one thing to do,” you said finally. “And that’s take a leap of faith. I trust you, I really do.”

Chris nodded and took your hand. “We can do this, it’s gonna take a lot of work, but we can.”

\--------

THREE MONTHS LATER

You were in for your four month check up. Chris, for the most part, had kept his word, being there for you when he could and dispatching various members of his family when he couldn’t. 

You shifted in your seat, trying to get comfortable. You hadn’t put on much weight yet, but you were still nervous. Chris’s mom, Lisa, was there with you today. She had been more excited than Chris when you both told her you were pregnant and she stepped into the role to fill Chris’s shoes when he wasn’t there eagerly.

“You okay?” she asked seeing you fidgeting.

“Yeah, just nervous.”

She patted your hand and gave you a comforting smile. Just then the nurse called you back.

You had answered all of the questions and were now laid back on the examination table waiting to the do the ultrasound. Lisa had stepped out for a bit. 

You winced as the nurse had squeezed the cold goo onto your belly. As she began moving the device around, Lisa came back in phone in hand. 

“Someone wants to talk to you.”

Taking her phone you saw that it was Chris on facetime. You smiled. He really was doing his best, you had to give him that.

“Hey, so how’s everything? What’s going on now?”

“They’re just doing the ultrasound.”

You turned the phone just in time for him to see the form of your baby on the screen. Your eyes filled with tears of joy, and you could hear Chris sniffing over the phone.

Turning the phone back to face you, you asked “You alright there, Evans?”

He just nodded, overcome with joy himself.

_ This is going to work out. _ You thought happily, gazing back at your baby on the screen. 


End file.
